Full of Surprises
by YoSnickers
Summary: Nick and Sara have a little suprise on Christmas day, and then Grissom has something he needs to ask Catherine. Written in Characters POV. Snickers, Grillows.


**Title: **Full of Surprises 1/4

**Summary: **It's Christmas in Vegas and there's two surprises for the two couples!

**Pairings: **Nick/Sara, Catherine/Grissom.

**Characters: **Nick, Sara, Catherine, Grissom and Lindsay.

**Rating: **K

**AN: **My entry for the CSI-Fans fanfic challenge, and normally I don't write Grillows this is a one off.

* * *

Sara's POV 

The snow was falling in Vegas for the first time in many years; Nick said that was a good sign.

It was ages ago since I last saw snow, but this will by my first time as Mrs Stokes. Maybe later we will go out and play, oh don't be stupid Sara, you not a kid anymore, and neither is Nick, even tho he can act like it at times.

And as if he knew, he started stirring beside me; I watched the beautiful figure as he awoke.

When he finally woke up, I leant over and kissed him gently at first and too my surprise his arm was slung around my waist pulling me towards him, deepening the kiss.

"Morning Mrs Stokes" He spat out as we broke from the kiss due to the lack of oxygen. I let out a small giggle as Nick took a gasp for air.

"Morning Mr Stokes, our first Christmas as a married couple, weird huh?" I whispered into his ear as I laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"Um, my first proper Christmas in Vegas, as I usually go home, but to be honest I'd rather be here with you!" Nick whispered back as he kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Well thank you." I managed to get out before I climbed of Nick and ran into the adjoining room.

I just reached the toilet before I was sick, this is the fourth day in a row this as happened, but it's only in the morning. And as on cue, Nick walked over holding my hair behind my head and his other hand gently rubbing my back.

"Oh, a nice start to Christmas." He joked; I turned to him and gave a weak smile before quickly turning back to the toilet for another session of throwing up.

When I had finished, Nick handed me a cup of water and a washed my face in the basin.

"You know Sar, this isn't the first time you've been ill, and you've been tired lately, me growing up around 5 girls, I have a rough idea what that means." He said straight out, I knew what that probably meant too, and I didn't have enough strength to disagree.

"I do too Nick, but the pharmacy won't be open today so we will have to wait till tomorrow." I answered back with a sad tone.

"Ar, that's where your wrong, I had a feeling yesterday, so I dropped by and picked some up." I looked into his eyes and I saw the 'You know me' look.

"Well what we waiting for, and I need a pee anyway so, now would be a good time." Nick quickly stood up and ran downstairs.

I sat on the tub side waiting for Nick to come back up, what was taking him so long?

A few minutes later he came running back into the room with a box in his hands and passed it to me, I took the stick out of the box and then turned and raised an eyebrow at Nick who was still standing there, as if he could read my mind he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I walked out the room and sat on the part of the bed not occupied by Nick, he put a comforting arm around my shoulder and we sat there for the two minutes.

As I got of from the bed, my legs start to tremble, and I felt as if I was going to fall, Nick obviously seeing my difficulty to walk in a straight line guided my through the bathroom door, my shaking hand picked up the test to see two blue lines, two?

"Two blue lines." I squeaked out, and again as earlier I was surprised when Nick spun my around and planted a kiss on my lips, my arms snaked around his neck, not knowing if that was a good thing or not, as we parted I saw a smile grow on Nicks face.

"Happy Christmas!" He shouted out, that's when I knew, I was going to be a mum, and to Nick's child. He was right, snow is a good sign, and this was going to be the best Christmas ever!

TBC (Nick's POV)


End file.
